


Problemas sexuales con la Dra. Sally

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Internalized Homophobia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: - Ahora vamos a presentar al siguiente invitado..- ¿También tiene problemas sexuales?- ¡Oh si!¡Y muchos otros también!Una versión alterna a la entrevista de Murray Franklin.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Problemas sexuales con la Dra. Sally

\- Ahora vamos a presentar al siguiente invitado..  
  
\- ¿También tiene problemas sexuales?  
  
\- ¡Oh si!¡Y muchos otros también!  
  
Murray hace un gesto con una de sus manos para llamar la atención de los asistentes. Como un director de circo, todos en el escenario están pendientes de él.  
  
Arthur no habría podido enfrentarse a un público que está ahí para burlarse de él. No habría podido tolerar la mirada condescendiente de Murray, los comentarios hirientes.  
  
Arthur sale al escenario con una confianza que no ha sentido nunca, ni sentirá. Porque quien se presenta a sí mismo bailando y haciendo piruetas no es él sino otro. El otro que vive bajo su piel y que puede afrontar estas situaciones.  
  
\- ¡Demosle la bienvenida a Joker!  
  
Su boca se une a la de la Dra. Sally tan pronto sube al sector que hace las veces de living para simular una ilusoria intimidad. Ella protesta débilmente pero se deja hacer, visiblemente shockeada ante el efusivo saludo del nuevo invitado.  
  
Él sonríe complacido consigo mismo. Su entrada no ha resultado irrelevante.  
  
-Bueno, Joker, si es así como quieres que te llamemos, ¿Has estado trabajando en tu material?  
  
Murray está sentado a su izquierda. Su postura distendida, su cuerpo parece ocupar todo el espacio posible. El jefe. El rey del lugar.  
  
-En realidad Murray, tengo un problema para la Dra. Sally.  
  
-Oh?-Murray eleva una ceja intercambiando una rápida mirada con su colega.  
  
-Oh si, bueno tú sabes que el sistema de salud en Gotham no es de lo más accesible. Es difícil poder hablar con un doctor..  
  
Desde la periferia puede ver que el productor hace señas de cortarlo pero Murray siempre ha hecho lo que place con su programa. Joker cuenta con eso.  
  
-Bueno, muy bien.  
  
Murray hace una señal con su mano. Un rey magnánimo. La Dra. Sally se reafirma en su silla atenta a su pregunta.  
  
-Dra. Sally, como ha dicho Murray antes de presentarme- Su mirada se conecta un segundo con la del presentador.-Tengo un problema sexual.  
  
El aullido del público no se hace esperar. Sabe que esas personas reaccionan a las palabras de los carteles. Él se pregunta internamente que palabra habrán usado para que emitan aquel sonido.  
  
-Oh bueno.-La doctora se remueve inquieta sobre el sofá. Su incomodidad haciéndose notoria. -No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para..  
  
-¡Oh pero doctora!-La interrumpe usando una voz que se parece demasiado a una súplica -¡No voy a tener oportunidad de hablar con otro doctor en mucho tiempo y esto es muy importante para mí!  
  
Sally intercambia otra mirada con Murray quien asiente levemente. Ha captado la atención del público. Los números están subiendo. ¿Qué importa la humillación de su invitado?  
  
-Mi problema..  
  
Deja pasar unos segundos. Suspenso. Su lengua pasa lentamente sobre sus labios.  
  
-Mi problema es que siempre estoy caliente.  
  
Los aullidos del público vuelven a resonar en el estudio y ésta vez se le unen algunos chiflidos y esporádicos aplausos. Arthur nunca lograría entender el escándalo que la gente hacia cuando se tocaban ese tipo de temas. Joker en cambio..  
  
-Bueno, eso es algo normal para un muchacho de tu edad. Dime, ¿Acaso tienes alguna novia?  
  
Es evidente que este no es el rumbo que suelen tomar las entrevistas. A pesar de eso, la Dra. Sally intenta ocultar su incomodidad detrás de una pantalla de racionalidad.  
  
-Oh no. No tengo ninguna novia. En realidad..- Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, pasando una mano por su cabello.-En realidad me gustaría tener un novio..  
  
Chiflidos y aullidos desaprobatorios. El ocasional “Marica” se hace oír por sobre el griterío. Murray decide intervenir.  
  
-Oh no, no, no.-Hace un gesto apaciguador con sus manos.  
  
-En este programa no juzgamos la preferencia sexual de nuestros invitados.  
  
Lo dice seriamente, mirando fijo a la cámara. Habría sido fácil tomar sus palabras por verdad si no fuese por el hecho de que todo lo que ocurre allí esta guionado. La reacción de la gente. La posición políticamente correcta de Murray. Todo ocurre como si no hubiese un sujeto sosteniendo un cartel delante del público.  
  
Joker sonríe ante el despliegue maquiavélico.  
  
En aquella sociedad el espectador del programa reaccionaría de la misma forma que las personas del estudio. Repudio, asco, rechazo. Pero al mismo tiempo admiraría el respeto del presentador.  
  
-De hecho, Murray...  
  
Su mirada busca la del presentador.

-Me gustaría tener un novio como tú.  
  
Es evidente que esto toma a Murray por sorpresa, pero éste rápidamente se recompone. La vanidad parece superar al desagrado.  
  
-¿Cómo yo? -El tono es condescendiente, Murray mira a la cámara guiñando un ojo, convencido de su propio atractivo.

  
-Creo que estoy algo mayor para ti, hijo.  
  
En otro momento, Arthur habría dado cualquier cosa porque Murray Franklin utilizara esa palabra con él. Aunque solo fuera un modo de decir, el sentirse su hijo habría abierto una luz de felicidad en su vida. En otro momento.  
  
Ahora..  
  
-¿Eso crees? Pienso que sería agradable estar con alguien como tú. Un hombre adulto que pueda cuidarme y protegerme. Que pueda defenderme frente a una multitud como tú lo has hecho..  
  
Murray se remueve en la silla. Hay algo en su semblante. Algo en sus palabras está haciendo efecto.  
  
-Bueno, eso no va a pasar..  
  
-¿Y por qué no? Creí que no juzgabas a las personas por sus preferencias sexuales.  
  
Murray está incomodo. Sabe que se ha puesto a sí mismo en un aprieto pero no puede rechazarlo abiertamente porque eso supondría lo opuesto a su supuesta postura de bondad y tolerancia.  
  
-Deberías darme una oportunidad. Sería un buen chico para tí Muraaay-Alarga la vocal de su nombre mientras pestañea rápidamente.  
  
-Bueno, yo..  
  
Un silencio expectante se instala en el estudio. Es evidente que hay un sádico interés en ver como el presentador, quien siempre tiene una salida para todo, parece haberse quedado sin respuestas. Joker lo disfruta tanto como puede hasta que..  
  
-¡Solo estoy bromeando! Esto es parte de mi material -Una risa estridente acompaña sus palabras.  
  
Por un segundo nadie parece comprender hasta que, de repente, el sujeto que está sentado junto a la dra. Sally, lleva la mano hasta su boca para contener una risa. Pronto todo el mundo ríe dejando atrás el tenso episodio.

* * *

  
  
Está saliendo del estudio, sus manos ocupadas tratando de encender un cigarrillo cuando una voz lo detiene.  
  
-Realmente le diste una probada de su propia medicina a ese idiota. Probablemente te inviten de nuevo.  
  
Por un momento le cuesta reconocerla aunque minutos atrás ha estado sentado a su lado. La Dra. Sally, vestida con ropa de calle y fumando en el callejón que da a las afueras del estudio, luce como una persona diferente. Ella repara en su mirada.  
  
-Ah si, se supone que no debo fumar, siendo doctora y todo eso...-Arroja la ceniza a un costado.  
  
\- Pero aguantar esta mierda todas las semanas no me deja muchas opciones.  
  
Joker eleva una ceja. No hay nada de la digna y conservadora señora que ha conocido a través del programa a lo largo del tiempo. Evidentemente ella también simulaba un personaje.  
  
-Ah y por cierto..  
  
Sally termina su cigarrillo, lo descarta y lo pisa. Se detiene a su lado. Él es mucho más alto que ella pero de alguna forma eso no parece importar. Sally coloca una mano en su pecho haciendo una seña de que se acerque. El se encorva hasta hacer que su rostro esté casi a la misma altura que el de ella.  
  
-La próxima vez que quieras besarme..-Le susurra en tono conspiratorio.-Será mejor que me lleves a cenar antes.  
  
Le da unas palmaditas antes de alejarse. Joker sonríe de medio lado. Toma su mano y se inclina haciendo una extravagante reverencia.  
  
-Delo por hecho.  
  
La vida no dejaba de ser una comedia.  
  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Si les gusta mi trabajo pueden seguirme en Tumblr!  
> https://sierraroo.tumblr.com/


End file.
